The present invention relates generally to a new and improved construction for a front-facing line terminal block assembly for use in an electronic telecommunications network. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved construction of a front-facing line terminal block assembly, having means for positively locking or retaining elements of the terminal block assembly in place thereby allowing for more definite positioning and for providing for greater resistance to back plane wire pressure, which is more durable, sturdy and functionally usable than the terminal block assemblies of the prior art.
Modern telecommunications networks and systems must employ reliable equipment, such as cross-connects and terminal blocks, in order form the network to perform properly and according to the customers' expectations. Thus, the equipment must meet many exacting standards. The equipment must be durable and easily accessible for repair.
The front-facing line terminal block assembly is one such piece of equipment. Line terminal block assemblies are used for connecting individual element wires from a larger telecommunications cable to other related equipment necessary for proper telecommunications signal transmission. The terminal block assemblies may be mounted on a network bay rack in a central office or in a universal enclosure of a telecommunications system. If the blocks face front (i.e. the wire-receiving terminals thereon face front) and their access doors open into an aisle between adjacent network bay frames, the wiring and equipment therein is more easily accessible for repair or maintenance. To allow for further access, the terminal blocks have a field block which rotates so that the terminal block housing can be easily mounted, and so that the back plane wiring can be accessed for servicing.
Front-facing terminal block assemblies of the prior art have performed their tasks satisfactorily, but each of the prior art constructions has certain drawbacks. Specifically, many terminal block assemblies are composed of all plastic components, which may not adequately protect the wiring and equipment contained therein due to the easy deformation and relative breakability inherent in man plastics.
Also, the plastic construction is more vulnerable to damage caused by random blows on impacts on the frame mounted terminal blocks. Also the weaker plastic material is vulnerable to damage caused by central office personnel sometimes stepping on the terminal blocks when trying to attain access to other positions on the frame.
Some of these terminal block assemblies have access doors which are mounted in positions which restrict rotation for easy access to the back plane wiring, to a rear connector, or for mounting to a frame or rack. Thus, the access doors sometimes have to be completely removed to allow rotation of the field block. This often leads to damage to or loss of the doors, resulting in greater costs to the network operator. Additionally, the plastic construction often does not provide positive retention of the field block in pre-determined positions allowing for easy access to the back plane wiring or connector, or for mounting to a rack.
The present invention provides an improved construction for a front-facing line terminal block assembly using metal structural parts. This construction is sturdier than the plastic terminal blocks, leading to greater durability. Additionally, the terminal block assembly of the invention has improved means which resist back plane wire pressure and means for retaining the field block in positions which allow for easy access to the back plane wiring or rear connector for servicing.
The terminal block assembly of the present invention provides for positive locking or retention of elements thereof in definite, distinct positions. The terminal block assembly of the invention is more durable in the workplace. The terminal block assembly of the invention also has improved mounting means which lessens the difficulty often attendant with mounting a terminal block on a network bay frame or the like.